I'm Back Baby
by Vegetaswriter
Summary: A little Vegeta introspective in the beginning then oohhh, what is this? has Yaoi relationships and het. Pre-warned.


I'm Back Baby

Chapter 1

It's easy you know, how easy it is for the mind to slip into the past and you remember that old arrogance, that god-like feeling of being an overall total badass and evil incarnate, walking through fire and the sonic flashy blasts all the while cartwheeling heads off as I passed by, toss an energy blast here and there taking out the stragglers. I can remember the scents of it all; hear the screams and the dark chuckles of my companions. Yes, gods we were, gods of death and destruction. We were cocky and indisputable with ourselves and that trademark cocksure smirk which Raditz imitated but never truly succeeded.

Now I can smell pork roasting on a spitfire, and hear the boys arguing which character is the best in some cartoon show they seem to be obsessing over, some top 10 videos of whatever to prove their points. The woman's friends… our friends hanging around "catching up" with their lives trading children stories and accomplishments, and I'm content.

I never thought this would be my life now, this…peace. Routine…

I've changed so much over the years I hardly recognize myself; honestly, it's a good thing. For so long my mind was poisoned firstly by my father, then Frieza, grooming and priming me for "greatness", as a follower of his naturally. Now looking back I heard so many different sides of the history it becomes messy. But the entire condensed story goes like this. My father the King groomed me to believe I was better than anyone and will be the best and conquer and rule the universe itself, Frieza, on the other hand, saw potential in me and maybe something no one would know other than Frieza himself. He showed me my father's weakness, told me to watch as he grovelled and thanked Frieza for taking me. Show me how weak my people were, tearing me down by bearing witness how "pathetic" monkeys are and I had the chance to be superior. I could and will be the best by purging and dominating, everything else was a weakness and that should be treated like mud on my boot. I was only a child.

I look at my son and newborn daughter. It sickens me; I could never do such a thing to my prodigy. I love my children and honestly I don't push any of that toxic shit in their heads, yes my girl is my Princess and my son will always be my boy, and I will never rob them of their birthright and heritage. No, not like it was done to me, they will respect where they came from, and the pride of their people.

"_Prince Vegeta, our planet was destroyed! Everyone we knew is gone! Your father!...my family." Nappa exclaims. _

"_So? They were all weaklings anyway." The child scoffs._

Looking back on it now, seeing the poison Frieza brewed in a child's mind makes me ill. I believed it wholly. Once Nappa and Raditz witness my reaction to the news and my nonchalant mannerisms towards our people, they feared me, they knew I only cared about strength and I would take anyone out that was in my way or disappoint me. They knew there would be no brotherly love between us and I would kill them one day. They were partially right.

It frosted me up, closed me up.

"Hey dad, Goten and I wanted to know if we can use the gravity room to check out how much resistance this plant has. They call it a super plant so we wanted to see how strong it is." Trunks got his pretty please Bulma eyes on me, and sometimes it works.

"Humph, super plant. No, you cannot, it's not a toy to be meddled with." I turned my nose to them and waved the boys off. Honestly, I don't want them messing with the controls and possibly harm themselves. I crack an eye and watched their little shoulders drop as they waddled away. Not going to lie, it hurts a little to watch my child be so dejected; I still won't give him the real reason. Let them believe what they want.

I don't think it is in me to fully open up to my children and be so carefree like my once rival turned to friend and lover. That damned idiot.

Damn just thinking of the goof puts a smile on my face.

I'm a far cry of who I once was and he was the precursor of that change. Bulma, my children, and my life here is what made it happened. Now I train not to become stronger for myself but for all of them. I fight for them and protect. Ha, so unlike my old way of thinking.

But let's be candid here. I had no fucking clue how to process and analyze like a normal functioning adult. I was a narcissistic, egotistical, sociopath with grand schemes of immorality ruling the universe. Yeah, doesn't sound like someone like that can make healthy decisions? Then it makes me think what the hell Bulma saw in me that she wanted to bed down with, truly? She just liked bad men and why not an irrational, violent, crazy man that tried to destroy the planet out of frustration… There's some piss poor decision making there. Luckily it worked out years later to where we are today.

Sure I and Kakarot fuck around, it is quite known to all the adults present here, and you know what. Either majority of them know better than say anything; let's face it, any impending doom to the planet they are all looking to Kakarot first then myself to save it. So it's one of those "pick your battles" moment. It also could be why our wives are acceptable to it. They just blame it on high adrenaline and the attraction to power. Well not too far off, when I see Kakarot let loose and power up it… does things to me, all that raw powerful energy. It's the same for him, he likes to call my transformations commanding and beautiful; and that's when I punch that stupid mouth.

There was always underlying flirtations between us from the beginning of me joining their little band of misfits. He is an attractive full-blooded Saiyan male, low in blood sure, stupid as a rock you got it, but look at the fighting prowess, watch how that body moves so fluidity like smoke slithering on water. He was so adept in fighting so darkly intelligent in a fist to fist. How could you not flirt with the man? Wherein Bulma she got that viper tongue and quick wit, the seductive looks and body she knew how to use. She was brash and brazen and never stood down. She had no qualms pushing her chest against mine and poking me with her delicate finger with authority snarling and spitting like a fiery Valkyrie. She would leave me angry, frustrated, and hard every time. Until one night she said fuck it dragged me to her room and we proceeded to break her bed.

Once again my mind travels back to that misguided young man I once was. And I do miss it from time to time; there was a sick sense of freedom under slavery, a twisted sense of all-powerful under the foot of Frieza. It's a fleeting fancy; just a foolish notion that should have never passed my mind.

I don't travel in space no I should say I cannot travel in space. Not that people would try to bring me to justice… well, there's that, I just don't want to see the faces of the generations that would remember tremble in fear. Once time in my youth I craved it, and now older and wiser it makes me retch.

Yet, I like to shroud myself in that cold stoic exterior. Kakarot had once likened me to a hedgehog prickly and growly but really cute. Yes, once again I punched that stupid mouth. He does mean well, it's just there's only so much idle idiocy I can take. Blame it on Nappa, he procured all the patience I once had for the less educated. Kakarot, however, is on a whole different level of stupidity, the kind of innocent stupid, that kind where you can't really bring yourself to harm that kind of dumb.

You know it was his ignorance that finally had me taking that big beautiful bastard to bed. I had no choice I had to educate that goof. Another crisis brought my future son back to the past to get our help against this new threat. Yeah, you know where I'm going. When he literally had no idea what kissing was that was it, I couldn't let him continue living his life without it. Once all was said and done and we did our usual casual fight flirting I grabbed him and kissed him with all the "know how" I acquired over the years, and well that day turned into many educational moments for him.

"Hey Vegeta, want to go spar a little while we wait for the food?" Kakarot stood there with that little devilish smirk of his own, yeah, he had more in mind then spar.

"Why not, there's a new level in the gravity camber if you like to try it out?" I raise my brow, letting him know I'm consenting to the idea.

"Oh No! Not right now you two, Bulla is sleeping soundly and all I need is you two making this place shake and explode and wake her up. " Bulma huffed.

"Awe Bulma, promise we will take it easy?" Kakarot counters.

I shrug my shoulder and turn away. I won't step in between this, because I know I will always take Bulma's side, and I know it would hurt Kakarot on some level. Damn this place has truly changed me…

*Sonic Boom*

We all stop to look towards the sky as a ship come barreling into the atmosphere. I know that ship, I know it well. It's him, it can't be him… He is dead, my first lover, the lover that nearly turned me the first time, he's dead… I killed him…

Why is that ship here?

Author Notes:

Wow, it's been years since I added or updated anything, and I just wanted to apologize to the many readers out there that have been waiting so long for any updates. Honestly, I suffer PTSD, depression and anxiety and it got really bad over the years where I had no want, passion, imagination or energy to write anything. It was this year I actually got professional help and I'm on my path of managing and try not to allow it to bring me down and take me away from the hobbies I love. And thank you for the reviews and kind words I'm not going to lie, when I was at my lowest I would read them to pick me back up.

I'm not promising updates daily. I am bringing myself back into the fanfiction world. Just have some patience with me. I'm currently working on a new chapter for In Ancient Times.

Also for anyone in the same boat as me and need to vent, bitch etc come to blog on my Tumblr page called thebitchening its open for anyone to write on my wall. Freedom of speech and exercise of it more than welcomed.

Thank you again, guys. Lots of love to you all xoxoxo


End file.
